Episode Guide
Series overview Episodes |-|Pilots= }} |-|Season 1= |ProdCode = 101a /112a |Desc = Mandark enrolls at Dexter's school, quickly overshadowing Dexter and forces him to shut down his lab to add more power to his own lab. Dexter and Dee Dee hatch a plan to get revenge on him. }} |ProdCode = 101b |Desc = An intelligent chimpanzee (Maurice LaMarche) tries to enlist Monkey in getting revenge on the humans who created him. }} |ProdCode = 101c |Desc = When Dexter attempts to accelerate his aging so he can stay up late to watch "The Late-Early Movie", Dee Dee sneaks into his lab again and causes Dexter to turn into a 95-year-old man, which has dire effects. }} |ProdCode = 102a |Desc = When Dexter falls victim to a terrifying creature brought forth by his latest invention, Dee Dee goes back in time one hour earlier to warn him, but Dexter proves to be hard to convince, until he sees two Dee Dees. }} |ProdCode = 102b |Desc = Monkey must defend a city from a giant lava creature, Magmanamus (Brad Garrett), who only wants the entire world to be quiet so he can get some sleep (for a few centuries). That episode is a parody of the Godzilla giant monster films made in Japan. }} |ProdCode = 102c |Desc = Dexter creates a Mom-Droid to do his mother's chores when she falls ill. However, Dee Dee gets hold of the remote to the robot and wreaks havoc. Dexter desperately creates another one to counter Dee Dee. }} |ProdCode = 103a |Desc = Dexter tries to excuse himself out of P.E. with a fake note, but the new coach does not accept it so Dexter is forced to play dodgeball and endure torment from three bullies. }} |ProdCode = 103b |Desc = Intergalactic wrestling champion Rasslor ("Macho Man" Randy Savage) comes to Earth looking for a new opponent, and challenges all of Earth's superheroes, threatening to destroy the planet if anyone doesn't beat him. However, Rasslor refuses to wrestle Monkey due to his size. This also marks the first appearance of the Justice Friends. }} |ProdCode = 103c |Desc = In need of an assistant for the science fair, Dexter performs a brain transplant on Dee Dee to make her smart enough to fill the role. Unfortunately, with her new brain, Dee Dee turns out to be much smarter than Dexter, much to his chagrin. }} |ProdCode = 104a |Desc = When Dexter's critical invention goes missing, he suits up and goes into Dee Dee's room to find it. }} |ProdCode = 104b |Desc = Monkey encounters Huntor, an alien hunting master, and must protect Agent Honeydew and the Commander Chief before they get killed. }} |ProdCode = 104c |Desc = When Dee Dee eats an experimental cookie of Dexter's design, she grows extremely tall and goes on a Godzilla-style rampage, leaving it up to Dexter to don his mecha-suit and bring her back. }} |ProdCode = 105a |Desc = When Dexter gets caught up in between Dee Dee and her friends Lee Lee and Mee Mee, he uses the Clone-o-Matic to make clones of himself. However, the girls get ahold of the machine and make clones of themselves, making things worse. }} |ProdCode = 105b |Desc = Monkey's birthday is interrupted by Barbequor, a villain who wants to roast Earth for his next meal. }} |ProdCode = 105c |Desc = Dexter and Dee Dee test his latest invention: a device that turns people into animals, which yields crazy results. }} |ProdCode = 106a |Desc = Dexter uses his dog's brain and heart for a Tyrannosaurus rex, and Dee Dee makes him her pet, despite Dexter's efforts to convince her that its a dinosaur. }} |ProdCode = 106b |Desc = A space creature with an Italian accent takes over Monkey's mind during his date with Agent Honeydew. }} |ProdCode = 106c |Desc = When Dexter's brain shuts down as a result of him overworking, he starts behaving erratically and becoming the butt of jokes amongst Dee Dee and all of the kids in the neighborhood. }} |Desc = Dee Dee uses Dexter's hydro-plasmatic suit to fly around in the air, prompting Dexter to bring her down. }} |Desc = Valhallen invites White Tiger to spend a night at Muscular Arms, but Major Glory's cat allergy makes White Tiger feel unwelcome. }} |Desc = Hoping to silence Dee Dee so he will not have to hear her story, Dexter gives her a silencing potion. However, he grabs the wrong vial and turns her into a monster by mistake. As the effects worsen, Dexter turns to drastic measures to subdue her. As when he does that, they look like giant monsters battling each other and destroying the city with some Godzilla-style giant monster rampages and battles. This is a spoof of the Kaiju films made in Japan. }} |-|2= |Desc =Dexter and Dee Dee try coffee after seeing how it energizes their parents and become addicted to it. }} |Desc =Dee Dee complains that she wants to be a Pony Puff Princess, so Dexter turns her into a horse. Dexter and Dee Dee's friends try to take advantage of her, and it is up to Pony Puff Princess to rescue her. }} |Desc =Dexter uses too much electric power, causing his laboratory to shut down until he can recharge it. However, Dee Dee wisely tells Dexter he must take a moment to enjoy the outdoors. }} |Desc =Dexter adopts a Labrador Retriever and gives him a way to speak human language. }} |Desc =Dexter gets accidentally switched with an average hyperactive child who has scientist parents; neither couple notices. }} |Desc =Dexter tries to avoid being pushed into the family's new swimming pool by his father. }} |Desc =Dexter is afraid to bring his mother to see his principal, so he transforms Dee Dee as her. }} |Desc =Dexter is bitten by a clown's dentures, causing him to turn into a clown every night like a werewolf. Now Dee Dee must use the power of mime to stop him and get him back to normal. }} |Desc =Dexter assumes that he only has thirty minutes to live after eating an extra-large burrito, however it just turns out to be a huge fart. }} |Desc =Dexter has to team up with Mandark to prevent asteroids from destroying Earth. They fail due to their arguing, and the asteroids destroy the Earth anyway. Dexter and Mandark continue to fight. }} |Desc =An intelligence test brands Dexter as "average" and the computers that graded it never makes mistakes. He shuts down his lab and lives a normal life. }} |Desc =Dexter and Mandark bring the Abraham Lincoln and George Washington faces on Mount Rushmore to life and make them fight each other. }} |Desc =When Dexter neglects his pet bug, which he created to devour the things metal that Dee Dee destroys, it begins eating his lab. }} |Desc =Dexter's growth formula causes the plants in the garden to grow to enormous size. }} |Desc =A silent solitary autistic little girl with big eyes is focused on Dexter and follows him everywhere after he returns a toy she dropped. }} |Desc =Dexter "fires" Dee Dee, only to realize that the chaos she causes has been helping him concentrate. }} }} }} |-|3= |ProdCode =301a |Desc =Dexter creates a satellite to clean stains off of his clothes, but it goes horribly wrong when another satellite hits the satellite that Dexter created and the satellite becomes damaged, causing the fabric beneath each stain to be eliminated as well. }} |ProdCode =301b |Desc =Dad decides to give the car a retouch, but keeps breaking things and saying he will fix it later. After having enough, he pushes the car over a cliff, and below it are other crushed cars, meaning this was not the first time. }} |ProdCode =301c |Desc =Dexter accidentally becomes Dee Dee's foot when the two fuse together. Now they have to wait 24 hours to reverse the fusion. }} |ProdCode =302a |Desc =Dexter accidentally gives himself telepathy that he cannot shut off when trying to overhear his father's thoughts to figure out what he got for his birthday, causing everyone to read his own mind. }} |ProdCode =302b |Desc =Quackor returns to battle Monkey in Dexter's Lab until Quackor lays an egg; then the two fall in love. }} |ProdCode =302c |Desc =Mandark disguises himself as Dexter's mom to get into Dexter's Lab. Unfortunately he has to deal with Dexter, Dad, and Dee Dee's requests. }} |Desc =It is Career Day, and because Dexter is ashamed of his father, he creates a better father. }} |ProdCode =303b /312b |Desc =Dexter's mom fights another woman at the supermarket for some new latex gloves. }} |Desc =Dexter travels to the moon and finds that aliens are planning an invasion. }} |Desc =Mandark's origin is revealed. }} |Desc =Two robots escape from Dexter's lab in order to have a better life, because if a robot makes even the tiniest mistake, Dexter turns them into cubes of steel. }} |Desc =To keep himself from forgetting anything important, Dexter uses a device to copy his memories. }} |Desc =Mandark plans another scheme to get rid of Dexter. Everything in this cartoon is to the tune of Mandark's trademark laugh. }} |Desc =Since his studying is interrupting his favorite TV shows, Dexter creates a helmet to absorb the shows directly. }} |Desc =Mandark gets inside Dexter's computer system, so Dexter must follow him inside. }} |Desc =Dee Dee goes and plays in her own "lab" after being kicked out of Dexter's. }} |Desc =Dexter and his friend Douglas Mordecai must enter the girls bathroom to retrieve Dexter's lunchbox. }} |Desc =Dexter's magician uncle pays a visit. }} |Desc =Dexter is trying to paint his lab blue, but Dee Dee wants to make it pink. (Spoof of Pink Panther cartoon The Pink Phink). }} |Desc =Dexter creates a magnetic field to keep Dee Dee away from him. }} |Desc =Dexter turns his sister into a boy, but is disappointed when "he" is not as genius as Dexter would like. }} |Desc =With everyone out of the house, Dexter's father decides to spend the time dancing. }} |Desc =Dexter must pass a physical exam if he wants to pass P.E. and move up a few grades. }} |Desc =Dexter creates a device to make a lifelike superhero comic, with his sister villain "Deestructa". }} |Desc =Dexter's father plays golf with his kids. (Spoof of Nickelodeon's Sports Cartoon shorts of the 1980s). }} |Desc =Dexter creates the ultimate robot to replace his previous model. }} |Desc =Dexter's parents remember their first date and dance. }} |Desc =Dexter and Dee Dee listen in on their parents' conversation, they are playing Scrabble, but the way they talk makes it sound like Dad was cheating on Mom. }} |Desc =The U.S. army invades Dexter's lab under the mistaken impression that aliens are using it as a base. }} |Desc =After watching a horror film, Dexter and his father become easily frightened. }} |Desc =Dexter and Mandark's fathers become embroiled in a conflict after trying defuse one between their sons. }} |Desc =Dee Dee and Koos must save Peepers to keep the land of Kooz from disappearing. }} |Desc =Dexter's family must rescue him from aliens. }} |-|4= |Desc =Dee Dee accidentally shuts down Dexter's lab. }} |Desc =Dexter pirates cable for his father. }} |Desc =Dexter becomes the stern administrator of his local library. }} |Desc =Dexter shrinks his parents and puts them into a model of their house for observation. }} |Desc =Dexter's newest invention looks like a hat, so Dee Dee takes it and wears it around town. }} |Desc =Dexter and Dee Dee realize that they make a good team. They decide to do stuff together, but that only makes things worse. }} |Desc =Dee Dee gets a song stuck in her head which is actually a virus. Dexter and Mom soon catch it too. }} |Desc =Dee Dee's stuffed animals come to life and roam the house when Dee Dee uses a formula that brings inanimate objects to life. }} |Desc =Dexter creates a new type of ink that lets him command people to do whatever he wants. However, when Mandark gets his hands on it, Dexter becomes the one being commanded. }} |Desc =Dee Dee learns a new game that can predict the future. }} |Desc =A monster is roaming Dexter's lab, but he does not realize that it is actually Dee Dee, under the effects of one of his experiments. }} |Desc =Dexter's father sleepwalks into his son's lab. }} |Desc =Dexter tries to emulate the barbarian hero of his favorite comic book. }} |Desc =Dexter studies the potato. When he is fascinated by its power to light up a light bulb, tries to use it as an energy source. }} |Desc =Dexter tries to improve his eyesight by giving himself laser eye surgery, but goes too far in doing so. }} |Desc =Dexter and Mandark are both outperformed by a new girl at school, so they team up to get rid of her. }} |Desc =Dexter's mother attempts to support him during a chess tournament but does nothing but embarrass him. }} |Desc =Dexter's father is left to watch the kids while his wife visits her sister. }} |Desc =Again tired of being short, but mindful of his past failures, Dexter decides to make everyone shorter than himself. }} |Desc =An elder Dexter talks about the glory days, and his sister is still there to inject her opinions, telling him what really happened. }} |Desc =When Dee Dee accidentally chops off her pigtail, Dexter gives her some hair growth potion. }} |Desc =When Dexter's computer gets laryngitis, Dexter must find a replacement voice. }} |Desc =Dexter refuses to admit that blondes have more fun, so Dee Dee secretly dyes his hair blond to prove it to him. }} |Desc =Dexter finds out that all of Mandark's plans are taken from a comic book. }} |Desc =Dexter catches the chicken pox, and Dee Dee tells him a ridiculous tale that if he keeps scratching them, he will turn into an evil chicken. His nonstop scratching eventually does just that. }} |Desc =Dexter decides to work with Mandark, but finds himself doing all the work. }} |-|Banned episode= |ProdCode =Unknown |Desc =As Dexter is putting the finish touches on his newest invention, the "Rude Removal System", Dee Dee shows up, interrupting Dexter as usual. Dexter explains his new invention and plans to remove the rudeness from Dee Dee, causing the siblings to engage in a fight. Inadvertently, the Rude Removal System is activated, and the two end up inside of the device, splitting the pair into well-behaved and rude halves. The rude halves constantly use profanity and break things. As their mother calls them for lunch time, the rude halves go to the kitchen. There, they cause a mess and act insubordinate, enraging their mother. The well-behaved halves soon follow and are forced to answer for the mess their counterparts caused. Eventually, the rude halves end up in Dexter's laboratory, destroying his lab. The well-behaved halves think up of a plan to trap the rude halves in the Rude Removal System and activate a reversal sequence to merge back together. Once they have merged and head out of the lab, they encounter their mother with a bar of soap to literally wash out her kids' mouths to which Dexter responds with "Oh, ****" Shortly after its release, the episode was set to 'unlisted' on YouTube and fully removed from AdultSwim.com. }} |-|TV Movie= |-|Theatrical Short= Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Lists